The present invention relates to tables containing data and extracting specific data from the tables, and more particularly to a method and system for visually filtering a table using criteria from another table.
When working with tables, there is often a need to cross-filter columns of different tables containing the same type of data to extract certain desired information. One procedure is to simply apply a predetermined or form filter to a specific column in a table. However, this procedure may require access to a saved filter and manual alteration of the filter by the user. When the user is presented with multiple tables over which he desires to cross-reference data (for example, within a portal view), the need to efficiently extract data by applying filters based on a set of common data may be cumbersome and will typically require a series of steps to retrieve the desired information.